Kiss Me Thrice
by alchemic-rose
Summary: From cute kisses, to makey-outy, all the the way to bow-chika-wow-wow! The spiral of intimate matespiritship. Pre-game Kurloz and Meulin. (aka she is not deaf and he is not mute.)


"Kurrrrloz~!" she called with a slight purr on the "r" as she entered her matespirit's hive.

Meulin perked her ears to hear his responding honk from within his respite block. She bounded in, seeing him at his desk, and threw her arms around his shoulders hugging him from behind.

"Kittyb*tch..." he murmured affectionately in greeting, not taking his eyes of the screen.

She purred happily in response, craning around to give him a kiss on the jaw. He hummed in response and continued to type on the keyboard. Meulin watched curiously, to figure out what he was so focused working on, but soon grew bored. She plopped her head on his shoulder, and gave a small grunt. She hadn't seen him in a few days and she wanted attention, and dammit she would get it. Keeping her arms draped about him, Meulin scooted around the chair and slid onto his lap, straddling him. Her poofy hair blocked his view of the screen completely and he sighed in slight irritation. She sat staring at him with wide eyes and a pout until his mouth twitched with amusement, and his eyes turned to her. Her lips turned up into a smile, tail waving happily. Kurloz smiled back at her and brushed a thick strand of her hair over her shoulder, running his fingers through her long wavy locks. He ran his hand through her hair a few times, scratching near the base of her horns as he petted her head. Leaning into his wide hand she purred, closing her eyes a bit, gripping the front of his costume with her small hands. After a few pets her eyes snapped open.

"Kiss~!" she demanded playfully.

Kurloz obliged to her command, leaning down to place a quick peck on her lips, teasing her. She hrrrmphed, giving a pout, then leaned forward to place two quick kisses on his lips before leaning back with a playful smile. With a wry twist of his thin lips he leaned forward again, placing _three _kisses on her lips, the last one placed on the tip of her nose, before he leaned back again. She giggled at his gesture, then gave a determined look as she slid her arms around him again; leaning forward she placed _four _kisses on his lips, the last one lingering a moment longer as she clasped her hands together and pulled him towards her before releasing his lips and leaning back again. She threw him a mischievous and challenging look, tail twitching in anticipation.

He held her taunting gaze then slowly moved his hands from around her waist and cupped her face with his long fingers. He tilted his head slightly and bent forward to capture her lips, letting the pressure be soft at first then slowly increase. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, humming happily. After a moment she pulled back to take a breath, her eyes opening slightly to look at him. His eyes were open as well, narrowed, his rich purple irises gazing at her with pupils dilated. His intense gaze caused a heated knot to twist in her stomach and begin to spread though her body; her senses perked and she felt each pad of his fingertips and palms on her skin causing her to blush.

Kurloz pulled Meulin to him again, taking her lips. She gladly obliged, rotating her hips forward to lift herself closer him, her hands migrating to the base of his neck and wound themselves into his tangled hair. While her hands moved so did his, from her face, down her neck, pressing along her curves to her lower back, and he pulled her form closer to his own lean frame. The smacking of lips between hot, gasping breaths rang in their ears and stimulated their passionate fervor. A hand migrated to right above the base of her tail and pressed down expertly on the pressure point, eliciting a gasp from Meulin. He smiled against her lips, which she soon moved down his jaw to kiss and nuzzle the crook of his neck. The purple blood craned his neck up, allowing her further access to his neck as he continued to massage her tail's base, and lower back. Her sensual mewls rang is his ears, adding stimulation to his corporeal desire.

As she nibbled and kissed his neck, indulging herself in his scent and relative proximity to his pulse, Kurloz's hand migrated from her tail, up underneath her shirt; his cool fingers caressed her warm flesh. They traveled further up her back and sides, sliding her shirt up along with them until the bottoms of her soft breasts peeped out from under the fabric. Meulin shivered as the cool air met her back and strong digits ghosted their way to her fleshly orbs, caressing and massaging the smooth appendages. Her thighs flexed, rising her up ans she arched towards him, her mouth now removed from his neck, slightly open, gasping in small breaths as she ran her hands up through his hair to wards the base of his horns. He gently caressed them, then taking one in each hand, squeezed them firmly. At that she gasped, her thighs quivered, then gave out as she suddenly fell back onto his lap, her nook bumping against his bulge. Kurloz moaned deeply, dropping his hands from her breasts back to her waist, holding her there as he thrust his hips up against her. She sat heavily, small moans and whimpers escaping her mouth as her ground against her, the sparking sensations of the friction shooting though her body. Shakily, she began to lift her shirts over her head to cast them off. After a moment of her struggling with her shirts, he removed the grip from her waist briefly to pull the clothing off her and throw it on his floor before returning them to her pivoting hips. Meulin's skirt had ridden up her thighs and was now bunched at her hips, fully exposing her thighs and a hint of her lower anatomy. She gasped as another sensation shot though her and she looked at him, locking his eye gaze as she stilled his wandering hands with her own. _Too soon... _was the silent message conveyed in her look to him. He breathed heavily from the sudden rush; a flash of irritation for stopping him shone in his eyes for a brief moment before fading. The olive blood squeezed his hands reassuringly, and in thanks for listening before moving her grip to the edge of his shirt. She leaned forward, brushing her lips along his jaw all the way to his ear and insinuated,

"Shirt~"

She pulled up on his shirt, sliding the skeletal-print fabric up his torso. He raised his arms allowing her to reach and remove it up and over his head. She tossed it on the floor along with her shirt, then returned her coy gaze back to his eyes. Meulin leaned in for another kiss, which he quickly met with lusted passion. Her left hand reached under his arm to his back to caress his right shoulder, her other hand she placed with fingers spread on his chest. Slowly, she ran her right hand down his torso, nails scratching lightly to leave a trail of purple agitated lines on his pale grey skin. Downwards she drew her hand to his abdomen as they continued their kissing; receiving soft deep moans in her mouth from her matespirit. His muscles twitched as her digits roamed over him, and then her hand met with the fabric of his trousers. She smiled against his lips and purred as she wandered her hand a bit farther to brush the bulge below her. He growled and clenched her hips, leaning forward to thrust himself up to her again. Meulin gave a pained mewl at the pressure on her hips, bringing her hands back up to his. He muttered an apology but his eyes had a charged glint.

"Now." he stated huskily.

Firmly, Kurloz moved her off his lap, then quickly shed himself of his trousers and pants, while she removed her black skirt. He gave a muted hiss as his bulge was exposed to the cool of the room, then reached and griped her waist, pulling her onto his lap again; her soft thighs sliding over his legs as she straddled him again. She shifted, centering her nook over is bulge and cried out sensually as his swelled member rubbed against her, piercing her nook; he dropped his head to the curve of her shoulder and moaned into the flesh there. Her hands found the back of his neck again, pulling at his hair and scratching his scalp, while he pressed his hands into her flesh as the pair gyrated against each other. Moans pitched in the air along with small cries and throaty mutterings, as flesh rubbed and slapped against each other in sensual frenzy. Suddenly, his hands gripped under her thighs as he stood, then staggered from the chair towards the corner of the room where a filial pail was kept. Meulin wrapped her legs about him, using her arms and legs to cling onto him as she continued to writhe and gasp. Her back met with the wall of his respiteblock, jarring her a bit, but their pace quickly resumed. He brought his lips to hers as he began to thrust upwards into her body. She kissed him back, hard, between vocalized gasps and coos against his lips. His grip on her thighs flexed and relaxed in sporadic intervals; he hissed and squeezed particularly hard when he felt her sharp nails dig into his shoulder. Her cries and mewls grew louder as she felt the heated spring in her abdomen tighten to a near breaking point-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~..."

She released, her olive fluids pouring out from her, and into the pail below, her mind taken in a wave of ecstasy. He felt her muscles clench against him, and streams of fluid run down his legs as she excreted her genetic fluids, her high pitched cry ringing in his ears. Kurloz thrust up into her hard, splattering her pigment, then felt his own climax rise. He pressed up into her, almost crushing her against the wall, her breasts bouncing against his chest, her legs spread wide as he moaned deeply into her neck. His deep coloured fluids gushed from him, spilling into the pail, mixing with hers. He breathed heavily into the crook of her neck as his climax faded, her chest heaving with his.

After a moment a heavy breathing from the two of them, he felt a hand gently brush his face. He looked up from her collar to Meulin's loving eyes, a sheen of her transparent green sweat was misted on her forehead. He removed one hand from her thigh, letting the leg drop, and he wiped some of the sweat from her brow before taking a light grip of her chin and kissed her again, softly. Closing her eyes, she returned the kiss with a weary smile. Adjusting his hold on her, he slowly backed up, careful of the pail so it wouldn't be upset by her dangling leg. Once he cleared the bucket and mess around it, he set her down for a moment before picking her up again, one arm supporting her back and the other her stained legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest, purring softly as he carried her to his recopracoon. Kurloz laid her down in the slime, then crawled in behind her. Once he was settled, she curled up next to him, head on his chest, legs tangled with his in the slime. He cradled her frame with his body, wrapping a protective arm over her, his back towards the opening of the recopracoon. Their bodies quickly warmed the slime that insulated them, and he hummed happily as she nuzzled her head against his chest, placing kisses along his collarbone. Kurloz stroked her hair one, then twice, and a third time before falling to sleep with his matespirit's content purring reverberating through his chest.

* * *

**Author's note: **_Hello! Just a statement to answer possible questions regarding the troll anatomy. My headcanon is that the trolls do not have nipples as they are closer to insect than mammalian species, therefore do not lactate for their young (even though the Leijons_ could_ be an exception in their relation to meowbeasts). No milk= no nipples. Thank you!_


End file.
